Long Gone
by Buttinlove
Summary: May 2013: Rachel Berry had enough of the bullyin and leaves Lima. September 2014: The Grey sister arrive to Lima, and everything changes. Some team of vigilantes starts cleaning the streets of Lima and the former bullyers of the WMHS are now bullyed by some Anonymous. Who's behind all this? Pezberry, OCs, appearence of Arrow Caracters and also caracters from The Tomorrow People.


Chapter 1

(September 2014)

It was the beginning of a new school year at the William McKinley High School. It was 8 a.m. and there were lots of cars parked on the parking lot of the institution. The school was already full of students that waited impatiently for the welcome speech or that waited to have their schedules and locker codes.

For Shay Grey, it seemed that nothing changed since the last time she walked through those front doors. Shay Grey was a medium high black haired girl, who had tanned skin and blue eyes. She had a beautifully shaped nose, as if she had been operated so that her nose would have such a form. Her hair was straightened and razed on the right side of her head. She wore a piercing on her nose and another one on her chin, amongst many others on her right hear. She had numerous tattoos that could be observed since she wore a black sleeveless top. She also wore black baggy jeans and a grey beanie. Some students were shocked by her appearance, since Lima was a small town and nobody wore such "out of norms" clothes or had quite a style. But Shay Grey didn't care. Actually, she couldn't care less. She was used to the small town gossips, as she herself came from a small town. She knew how it worked. People would judge her appearance, her acts, and her attitudes since her arrival. That happened to her before. And, truth being told, she didn't give a damn. She was who she was, so what?

As she and her sister Skylar walked down the lockers' hall, she saw a bunch of people talking excitedly.

- These are the Glee people. -she told Skylar. - And there's Santana Lopez. - she said then, pointing at a Latina girl.

Santana Lopez was the second in charge of the cheerleading team of the William McKinley High School, named Cheerios. She had an Hispanic tan, dark brown hair and black eyes. She was hearing the Cheerios uniform that consisted on a red, white and black skirt and vest.

- Well, she's hot.- that comment made her earn a glare from Shay.

- Shut up _please_!- Shay answered as they passed through the group.

As they received their schedules, they started comparing them. Shay soon noticed that her schedule was strictly identical to Skylar's.

- Please don't tell me that this has something to do with Nick.- Shay told Skylar as she saw the schedules.

- Since you asked to, I won't say it.- She answered her, knowing perfectly that it would piss Shay off even more.

- You got to be kidding me! You know, someday it will bring us problems, this thing of always asking Nick to change the records on every institution we pass through.

- Stop being paranoiac, Shay. Nick's the best IT that the world may have. You know that he could hack the Pentagon itself if he wanted to, without being tracked down.

- Still. What he just did is illegal. I think that he shouldn't do this anymore.

- Instead of worrying with what's illegal or not, you should be grateful that Nick done this for us. Without his help, I couldn't always be by our side, which means that I couldn't be always there to help you or whatever. Plus, thanks to my greatest persuasion, Nick got us on Santana's class.

- You're kidding with me, right?- Skylar told her no with an headshake.- Skylar, I don't want to be near her. She is dangerous, and the more I stay close to her, the faster she might discover who I am.

- You do know that after all the plastic chirurgery you suffered you became completely different don't you?

- Still, that wouldn't stop her from discovering who I really am.

- Okay, stop. What are you afraid of really? I know that she won't ever recognize you, so please, tell me what's really going on.

- I'm afraid that I may lose myself in her and forget our mission.

- That's why I'll always be with you, sis. I'll be there to remind you. And I'm going to remind you of the most important thing: You're no longer Rachel Berry. You are Shay Grey.

- I do know that, thanks. That piece of information, right on the middle of a hall, was really useful.- Shay told Skylar sarcastically.

- Could you please being sarcastic? I know you know that, consciously, but your unconscious may not have registered that information, that's why I'm telling you this again.

- Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry.

- It's okay, I know you're stressed. It's okay.

As they kept walking through the halls, Skylar observed her fake sister. She knew that her long date friend Rachel was afraid of coming back to her hometown and that she was afraid that she would have to suffer again. She understood that. But she also knew that if her friend wanted to accomplish all the things she wanted to do, she had to stay focused instead of staying blocked on her past.

Some feet away, Santana Lopez was observing the two new girls, just as Quinn Fabray, the Head Cheerio and her best friend, had asked her to. She was really impressed by the way the two girls dressed and acted. She observed Skylar. She was what all the lesbian stereotype itself. She dressed like a boy, with large baggy jeans and plaid shirt, wearing also a cap. She could notice that Skylar was about her height, but also that she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. As she could see a bit of Skylar's upper arms, she remarked that she wore some tattoos, amongst with the piercing that she had on her nose, chin, elbows and hears. Definitely, those girls were interesting. And, as she looked at the girl with the black sleeveless top, she had a feeling of déjà-vu, as if she already met the girl, but she couldn't remember when. She knew that she had to report to Quinn ASAP.

-Harmless?! You must be kidding me!- Coach Sylvester yelled as the two head Cheerios made their report about the Grey sister.

- I can assure you that despite their tasteful look, they won't be a threat.- Santana assured.- They have being in all my classes, therefore I could observe them. They have a strange way of always speaking in foreign languages so that people can't understand what they're saying, but I can assure you that that's only gossips.

- How can you be so sure?- Sylvester asked, faking being intrigued.

- Well, I heard them speak in French and Spanish, as well as some language that I would identify as Russian, and, since I'm Mexican, I could understand everything that they told in Spanish.

- Yeah, so?

- Harmless things. Made comments on students and teachers.

- Any other useful information?

- They said that Mr. Shue was a geld pumpkin.- Quinn added.

- Is that so?- Sue Sylvester asked, really interested. Maybe she could manipulate these girls on helping her destroy Mr. Shuester.

- I don't remember that.- Santana replied.

- That was because they were speaking in Russian as they said that. Do I have to remember you that I have Russian roots?

- Yeah, you're right.

- Do you think that I can use them?- Sylvester finally asked, as she saw that the meeting was turning into a random conversation, and if that were a thing in the world more hateful to Sylvester than lazy people, it would definitely be random conversations.

- No, Coach.- Quinn said.- They aren't the kind of people we should be associated with. Even though they look harmless, they might still have a card on the sleeve. I think we must be cautious with them. I don't have a good feeling about them.

- Okay. You are dismissed.- Coach finally said.

For the Grey sisters, the first day in school seemed to end well. They haven't been slushied or even threatened once during the entire day, which seemed an exploit for Shay. She was afraid that the other students would be bad to her again, but it appeared that she was the one everyone was afraid of today. Maybe for once, just for once, she found the reactions of the other people on her look useful. She normally hated when people were afraid of her, but, as she walked down the halls of the William McKinley High School, she finally felt secured, and it was all due to her look. If she still looked like Rachel Berry, she would already be slushied like three times, only that day.

As she got closer to the main doors, Skylar arrived next to her and put her right arm around her shoulders. She told her that she was proud of her, and that she was happy that they survived their first day on the McKinley Jungle. Shay just laugh and kept walking and talking with her.


End file.
